The Return of the Incredible Nightcrawler
by Feline Rose
Summary: Kurt comes back. Post X3. Please R&R! Rated for Logan's filthy mouth. ;-D Pairings: Kitty/Piotr, Marie/Bobby, and Ororo/Kurt.
1. The Arrival

Return of the Incredible Nightcrawer

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Ororo Munroe turned over in her bed and sighed. The past month had been hectic, to say the least. Two of the school's top teachers had died about two weeks earlier, as well as the school's principal and founder, Professor Charles Xavier. The professor. Ororo didn't know what hurt worse: that Professor Xavier was gone or that it was up to her to get everything back to normal. Or, as normal as it could be with two dead teachers and a disintegrated principal. Ororo got out of bed to go down to the kitchen to get something to help her sleep.

As she passed the front door to the mansion Ororo heard knocking from the other side of the door. She answered it. On the other side of the heavy, wooden door stood a man with blue skin, a tail, and the most stunning yellow eyes that Ororo had ever seen.

"Kurt?!?" She exclaimed as loud as she dared "Where have you been?!?"

"Boston." Kurt said tiredly. Before he could say anything else Ororo swept him up in a ferocious hug.

"Welcome back, Kurt." She whispered. Letting go of him she said, "Come with me and I'll get you a room."

"Ororo-" he began, "I'm sorry zhat I left you. I could haff saved Miss Grey, but I-" Ororo's smile faded.

"Oh, Kurt... nobody blames you for anything! Let's find you a room." While the pair had been talking, Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around Ororo's waist and was drawing lazy circles across her back. He blushed and removed the offending limb.  
"Sorry. My tail seems to haf a mind off it's own sometimes...."  
"It's okay; come on." Ororo led Kurt to the forth floor of the mansion, where the teachers' rooms were.  
"You can have the room across from mine." she said. "The bathroom is just down the hall to your left. Any questions?"  
"Nein." said Kurt. "Danke. Fraulein Munroe."  
"Call me Ororo." The weatherwitch proceeded to kiss the astonished mutant on the cheek. "Good night, Kurt." she said softly. Back in her room Ororo got back in bed and fell into a deep, contented sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Across the hall Kurt Wagner, AKA the Incredible Nightcrawler, set down his tiny bag of possessions on the dresser and pondered Ororo's kiss as he got ready for bed. Was it possible...? No. How could such an angelic creature such as herself love man so ugly?


	2. Jubilee

Chapter 2: Teacher

The next morning Ororo woke up the happiest she had in weeks. On her way down to breakfast she knocked on Kurt's door.

"Kurt?" she chirped. "Breakfast time!" She heard a scuffle from the other side of the mahogany door. Finally Kurt walked tentatively out to join Ororo in the hallway.

"Guten Morgan... Ororo." he said quietly. He was still a bit apprehensive about using her first name. Kurt had seen what she could do when displeased. The scars from their first meeting still stung a little whenever he stretched the base of his tail too far. They arrived in the dining hall at about the same time as Logan, AKA Wolverine. He groaned softly. Ororo gave him the evil eye.

"Hello Logan."

"Mornin' Ro. Where'd he come from?"

"He came in last night. Be nice." Logan began muttering under his breath about 'mettling elves' and 'damn freak.' "Logan..." Ororo warned. The mutant in question grunted and headed to the kitchen to get his early-morning beer. Just then the first rush of student flooded into the dining hall, stopping dead in their tracks upon sighting the demonic-looking Kurt. Finally, the youngest girl that he had rescued from the compound at Alkali Lake ran to hug the amazed Nightcrawler around the waist, which was only as high as she could reach.

"Hello, Mister Vagner." she whispered shyly before running to the little kids table to get the rest of the sausage links before they were all gone. Ororo grinned. Kurt would fit in just fine at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children.

After breakfast Ororo gave Kurt a grand tour of the X-Mansion. As they rounded the corner to see the danger room Kurt tapped on the weatherwitch's shoulder.

"Vere is zhe professor and Scott?" Storm stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kurt? There's something I need to tell you..." She told him the entire story: Scott's disepearence, Jean's resurection, the professor's death, and the cure. "Magneto was depowered after the Battle of Alcatraz." she said. "The boy who was the source of the cure's now living here in the mansion. Kurt?"

"Ja?"

"Would you conciter..." she paused, hesatint. "...teaching here at the mansion? German, perhaps?" Just as Kurt was about to say yes, a series of voices came from down the hall.

"KISS HER, YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Jubilee! Ya'll blew our cover!"

"SO? HE'S TAKING SO GOD DAMN LONG! HE SHOULD JUST KISS HER AND GET IT OVER WITH!"

"Jubilee, will ya'll just SHUT THE HECK UP?!?"

"Show yourselves." The weatherwitch was turning dark red. The Incredible Nightcrawler looked even more embarressed then Storm did. Slowly, the troublemakers, Marie, Kitty and the imfamous Jubilation Lee came sheepishly around the corner. "Where are you girls supposed to be?"

"Erm." said Kitty. "We finished breakfast early, we saw you leaving, and, um, uh, Jubilee convinced us to follow you." She looked at the floor, a shameful look on her face. "Sorry."

"Sorry." added Marie. "I should have known better." Jubilee gave her a distasteful look.

"It really was _my_ idea. You guys actully make a good couple. Why don't you..." Ororo cut her off.

"Get to class, girls." The threesome ran off to do what she asked. Turning to Kurt she said, "I'm sorry for Jubilee and the girls. It's not like Rogue to participate in those kind of things."

"_Ja_. She is a good kid."

"So about the teaching position..."

"I vould loff to."


End file.
